Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin, die durch ihre Rolle als Quinn Fabray in der US-amerikanischen Fernsehserie Glee bekannt wurde. Leben Dianna Agron wurde 1986 in Savannah, Georgia geboren und wuchs in San Francisco auf. Die Familie ihres Vaters stammt ursprünglich aus Russland. Ihr ursprünglicher Familienname Agronsky wurde von Beamten in Ellis Island verändert. Agrons Vater ist jüdisch, und ihre Mutter ist dem Judentum beigetreten. Dianna Agron hatte eine Bat Mizwa. Sie verbrachte ihre Schulzeit auf der Burlingame High School in Kalifornien. Als Teenager gab sie Tanzunterricht. Sie hatte Auftritte in Serien wie "Shark", "CSI:NY", "Numb3rs" und eine wiederkehrende Rolle in "Veronica Mars." Außerdem spielte sie die Rolle der Harper in einer 13-Episoden-Serie von Kurzfilmen namens "It's a Mall World" von Milo Ventimiglia, die bei MTV ausgestrahlt wurde, und in der 2. Staffel der Serie "Heroes", ebenfalls mit Ventimiglia. Agron war außerdem Gastgeberin eines Mini-Musik-Festivals für 826LA in Los Angeles namens "Chickens in Love". Agrons bekannteste Rolle ist die der Quinn Fabray, einer High-School-Cheerleaderin in der Fox-Fernsehserie Glee, für die sie einen Screen Actors Guild Award und einen Golden Globe erhielt. Dianna Agron wurde unter vielen anderen jungen Hollywood-Stars ausgewählt, um an der Marketingkampagne Wal-Mart's Ocean Pacific Spring 2010 teilzunehmen. 2010 führte Dianna Agron im Musikvideo zu Body von Thao with the Get Down Stay Down Regie. Das Video wurde auf der Homepage der Hilfsorganisation Oxfam America vorgestellt. Agron wurde von People auf die Liste der Most Beautiful 2010 und auf Platz 26 der Top Hot 100 Liste von Afterellen.com gewählt. Sie ist Vegetarierin und unterstützt die Organisation PETA. Bei den gemeinsamen Dreharbeiten für den Film "Ich bin Nummer 4" lernte sie den britischen Schauspieler Alex Pettyfer kennen und war bis Februar 2011 mit ihm liiert. Filmografie ;Serien (auch Gast- und Kurzauftritte) *2006: Drake & Josh (1 Folge) *2006: Close to Home (1 Folge) *2006: CSI: NY (1 Folge) *2006: Shark (1 Folge) *2006–2007: Veronica Mars (3 Folgen) *2007: Heroes (4 Folgen) *2008: Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens (Numb3rs) (1 Folge) *seit 2009: Glee ;Filme (auch Kurzauftritte) *2005: Talkers Are No Good Doers *2007: Skid Marks *2009: Fuchsia Elephant *2009: Celebrities Anonymous (Fernsehfilm) *2010: Bold Native *2010: The Romantics *2010: Burlesque *2010: The Hunters *2011: Ich bin Nummer Vier (I am Number Four) Trivia *Ihre beste Freundin ist Lea Michele. *Ihr Hund heißt Johnny Robby. *Sie ist allergisch gegen Katzen. *Ihre Glückszahlen sind 3 und 13. *Sie hat eine Tätowierung auf ihrer Seite, die sagt: "Mary had a little lamb ", dies bezieht sich auf ihre Mutter Mary. *Sie ist Vegetarierin *Unterstützt die Tierrechtsorganisation: PETA (P'''eople for the 'E'thical T'reatment of '''A'nimals) *Ihre Lieblingstiere sind Elefanten. *Ihr Glückstag ist Freitag der 13. *Sie war bis vor kurzen mit Alex Pettyfer zusammen. *Sie ist Jüdin. *Ihre Hobbies sind kochen, lesen, in der Natur sein & Zeit mit ihren Freunden und Familie verbringen. *Tanzte als Kind unter anderem Ballet und Hip-Hop. *Einer ihrer Lieblingsbücher ist "Alice im Wunderland". *Hat viel von Lea gelernt *Als Sie mit der Crew im Flieger waren, kam plötzlich ein seltsamer Passagier und küsste Diana Gesicht. Lea erschrack und stupste ihn von Diana weg. Die Stewardess, die das geschehen nicht mitbekam, drehte sich um und und sagte: "Ihr zwei seid bitte leiser." Darauf Lea verwundert: "Nein, dieser Mann hat einfach meine Freundin geküsst!" *Allergisch auf Katzen. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3